The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for integration of Web information architecture taxonomy and Web metrics taxonomy.
Available Web metrics applications are Web centric, meaning they measure how many times a given Web page is viewed. These page views, or “hits,” are compared to various factors, such as the geography of the viewers or what Web page the user took to reach the viewed Web page. However, the organization of Web metrics is, for the most part, fixed by what information is in the Web server logs. Thus, Web metrics is centered around measuring a number of hits per Web page.
Standards exist for defining architectures for designing, writing, managing, and publishing many kinds of information in print and on the Web. For example, Darwin Information Typing Architecture (DITA) is an extensible markup language (XML) based architecture for authoring, producing, and delivering information. Although its main applications have so far been in technical publications, DITA is also used for other types of documents such as policies and procedures. Other such standards include standard generalized markup language (SGML) and DocBook. SGML is a standard technology for defining generalized markup languages for documents. DocBook is a semantic markup language for technical documentation. DocBook was originally intended for writing technical documents related to computer hardware and software; however, DocBook can be used for other types of documentation. All these existing standards for defining architectures enable users to create content in a presentation-neutral form that captures the logical structure of the content, which can then be published in a variety of formats, including HTML, XHTML, EPUB, PDF, and the like, without requiring users to make any changes to the source.